


Home

by Nerdygirlygirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirlygirl/pseuds/Nerdygirlygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke should have known. She should have known that he wouldn’t wait for her. He didn’t make any promises – besides for taking care of the 100. He didn’t owe her anything. Not after Octavia probably told him. She was the only one crazy enough to be in love with him and walk away from him at the same time. She should have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to get this out of my head for the last day so I thought if I wrote it down I would finally be able to go back to studying because, you know, that's important and all, right?

It had been two years since Clarke walked away from Camp Jaha after taking down Mount Weather. She spent two years wandering most of the eastern coast visiting different Grounder villages. She would stop and help the local healer treat someone and then stay to teach the healer everything she knew. Since almost all of the Grounders didn’t know her part in the missile that hit TonDC, they would offer to teach her everything they knew in exchange for her knowledge. She didn’t have the heart to tell them that this was her penance. Helping Grounders in exchange for killing so many. 

Clarke was able to avoid Lexa for the two years she was gone. The Commander didn’t travel to many of the villages that Clarke visited, but when she heard a village was expecting a visitor from the Commander, Clarke would quickly disappear in the middle of the night and walk until she found another village.

She wasn’t aware of the stories that traveled through the Grounder villages. They would whisper about her, the blonde haired blue-eyed girl that traveled from village to village and saved so many. Some of these whispers even made it back to Camp Jaha and what was left of the 100.

After two years of traveling, she had gained knowledge and collected herbs to help her people. She couldn’t do penance to save the Mountain Men after killing them all, but she did it for her people and she could go back and take care of them with the knowledge she gained and that would be her penance for pulling that lever.

As she made her way back to Camp Jaha, she decided to make camp for the night at the drop ship. The last place that felt like home to her. The last place that the 100 felt like her family with her and Bellamy leading them.

Bellamy. She had tried not to think about him in the two years she was gone, but he was constantly on her mind. Especially his last words – that he forgave her for everything she did. But he didn’t know everything she did. He didn’t know about TonDC and that Octavia was there. That Clarke had made it to TonDC only to let Lexa convince her to run.

Octavia probably took no time in telling him all about it as soon as Clarke left. Clarke didn’t blame her. Octavia knew how much she meant to her brother and Clarke almost risked the one person he cared about while he was out risking his life for all their people. She wouldn’t be surprised if he had taken back his forgiveness once Octavia told him.

Clarke made her way through the last of the forest towards the drop ship. It was still early afternoon, but Clarke wanted to spend some time there before heading to Camp Jaha and the anger that waited for her.

As she cleared the forest and entered the clearing around the former camp, she realized it was no longer a former camp, but a thriving village. A wall better crafted than the crude one they put up after the attack on Jasper. Through the gate, she could see cabins had been built and people were all about working. From the looks of it, most of what was left of the 100 had returned and a few others from the Ark. Most of them old enough to be on their own, but young enough that the oldest person couldn’t be over 30.

Clarke stayed just within the trees and watched them all. She scanned for familiar faces and saw some – from the original 100 and from the Ark. But none who had been her friends. No Monty or Jasper or Raven or Octavia (if she was even a friend anymore).

The crowd parted slightly and she caught sight of dark curls and a tall man standing in the middle. She started walking towards the gate, but stopped when she saw who he was with. He had a young boy in his arms. Couldn’t be more than a year old. He was exactly what she imagined Bellamy looked like at that age. Dark curls and freckles. Except she couldn’t see the freckles from where she stood, but they had to be there.

Clarke watched as he placed a finger under the young boy’s chin to tickle him and smiled at the little boy. Standing next to him was a tall brunette – probably the boy’s mother – and she was watching the two of them smiling. Like a perfect little family.

Clarke should have known. She should have known that he wouldn’t wait for her. He didn’t make any promises – besides for taking care of the 100. He didn’t owe her anything. Not after Octavia probably told him. She was the only one crazy enough to be in love with him and walk away from him at the same time. She should have known.

Before she could disappear back into the forest and continue her penance, she heard her name called. Standing behind Bellamy’s perfect little family and off to the left was Monty. She took her eyes off Bellamy to meet Monty’s shocked expression. Everyone seemed to freeze and all eyes turned to her.

Clarke tried to stand taller as she took the last few steps towards the gate, which was being opened for her now. Her eyes flitted back to Bellamy. He was staring at her with a blank expression on his face. She watched as he placed a kiss on the top of the boy’s head and passed him to the girl standing there who was staring at Clarke still. He said something quietly to the woman and turned towards Clarke.

It was so quiet in the camp as Bellamy crossed the open space towards her. Everyone was waiting. Clarke was waiting. She knew his reaction to her would tell her how the rest of the camp felt about her too.

Bellamy was standing in front of her staring down at her, “You’re back.”

Clarke just nodded.

“Are you staying?”

Clarke nodded again and before she knew it Bellamy had wrapped her in the tightest hug and crushed her to his chest. She didn’t know what it meant so she decided to just hug him back – tightly.

She felt his lips on her hair and his whisper, “I missed you.”

Clarke smiled into his chest, “I missed you too.”

Before she knew it the rest of the 100 came running forward to hug her and tell her how much they all missed her. She smiled and allowed herself to be hugged by them all and tell them she missed them all too.

When she was released from Monty, she saw Jasper standing a few feet away nervously shifting from foot to foot not meeting her eyes. When he looked up and locked eyes with her, she smiled and he ran to hug her – almost as tightly as Bellamy had.

“I’m so sorry for being a jerk when you left.”

“It’s okay. I should be apologizing. I wanted to save Maya. I really did, but…”

Jasper just shook his head and there were tears in his eyes, “Don’t worry about it. She wouldn’t have wanted us to be mad at each other over her … what happened to her.”

Clarke smiled and hugged him again before she heard a yell across the camp.

“Clarke Griffin! I know you’re not going to make a cripple run across this camp to give you a hug!” Raven was standing outside a cabin and holding onto the doorframe with a new brace on her leg.

Clarke smiled at the other girl and ran across the camp to envelope her in a hug, “Thanks, Raven.”

“For what?” Raven hugged her back.

“For being you,” Clarke smiled at her as she was released from Raven’s arms.

“Yeah, I know I’m awesome, Griffin. No need to get excited.”

Clarke laughed, but felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Bellamy standing behind her.

“Mind if I borrow the princess for a minute, Reyes?”

“Well, I just got her back. SO make it a quick minute and then you return her to me because I’ve got two years of gossip to cover.”

Clarke smiled at Raven as Bellamy place a large hand on the small of her back and led her into a cabin near Raven’s. She assumed it was his since he just walked in. She couldn’t help herself and looked around to find it mostly bare, but a few children’s toys lying about and a crib in one corner.

“Clarke?”

She turned towards Bellamy and smiled, “I saw your son out there. He looks just like you.”

“My – what?”

“The boy you were holding when I came through the gate.”

“Him? He’s not my son.”

“Oh. I – I thought…”

“You thought that I forgot about you and moved on?”

Clarke turned and looked around the room, her eyes resting on various toys and such. Bellamy walked closer towards her and placed one hand on her cheek forcing her to look towards him.

“He probably looks like me, to you, because he’s Octavia and Lincoln’s son. They’re out hunting and they left him with me while they were gone for the next few days. He’s my nephew.”

Clarke locked eyes with him and they stood like that for a few seconds, a few minutes, a few hours – she didn’t even know – before he leaned down and kissed her. It was slow and soft until she let out a sigh and he leaned closer to her to deepen it. It was everything that they didn’t get to say to each other in those two years. His hand left her face and traced her side down to her waist to pull her closer to him. She slipped both arms around his neck as his other arm wrapped around her back and held her closer.

When they broke apart, both breathless, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

“I’m really glad you came home, Clarke.”

“I’m really glad you’re my home, Bellamy.”

 


End file.
